Participants in competitive athletic events such as marathons and various adventure and endurance obstacle course races, such as Tough Mudder®, are assigned individual numbers or other alpha-numeric identifiers that are printed on substantially two-dimensional rectangular pieces of material (e.g., paper, Tyvek, etc.). These objects are known as race bibs and have a minimal thickness (e.g., see race bib 30 in FIG. 5), so they are being described herein as “substantially two-dimensional” to denote same.
Race bibs are typically secured to race participants' apparel with one or more ordinary safety pins, which can inadvertently become opened during the race, resulting in the loss of the race bib (e.g., it is torn off) and/or the participant being stuck with the sharp point of the pin. The use of safety pins can also damage or ruin the sports apparel.